


Rude Awakening

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo had a monstrous refractory period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #20 Rude Awakening

 **Fandom:**  Durarara  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:**  Slutty!Izaya + humiliation + nipple kink. … somehow.

 **Dedicated to** : <http://junjoupureheart.tumblr.com/>

Izaya turned over in his bed, moaning. He woke up slowly as his sore body groaned with pain. The bed creaked as the sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder.

“Heh, morning.”

The informant looked up at the greeting to meet a very sweaty debt collector with messed up dyed hair… his cock still buried inside the raven’s ass.

‘That’s a pretty rude way to wake me up, Shizu-chan…’ Izaya mouthed… but the only sounds that came out were too muffled to be heard. The shredded long strip of bed sheet was wrapped around Izaya’s mouth and his wrists, the informant was currently tied up to the bed for god knows how long now. For all he knew, they’ve been going at it for days… as Shizuo’s refractory period was monstrously short. Between sex and sometimes food, Izaya fainted from the orgasm too often to count the passing of time.  

Burying his cock deeper, Shizuo leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. Izaya gasped. His bruised body was already covered with countless bite marks and rough kisses. One would think his nipples would have gotten used to the harsh treatment but no, it was even more sensitive than before. Shizuo bit the taunt nipple with his teeth and pulled. Izaya screamed, arching his back… but it wasn’t just painful. It also… felt disgustingly incredible. His cock was already growing hard as Shizuo’s other hand twirled around the other free nipple, pinching it and pulling at it to make it hard.

“You still want more huh… No matter how many times I fuck you, your cock keeps rising up for more.” Shizuo smirks as he looked down at Izaya’s crotch. Sure enough, his cock agreed. However many ways Izaya denied with his mouth, his body was too honest. Izaya’s cheeks flamed with anger. It must be anger because he refused to believe anything else would make his body blush pink.

Shizuo pushed the informant back down, pinning him as he towered over the man.

“Alright, ready for another round?”

They’ve lost count now…. After half a hundred fuck, Izaya couldn’t deny that no matter how much his mind screamed for no, his body kept shuddering for more.


End file.
